


Late Night Call

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 challenge #434 - phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to the femslash comm.

She hadn’t heard from her in over two weeks. She pulled up the email with the call process and went through it step by step.

“Rec room,” an unfamiliar voice answered.

“Kendra Shaw, please.”

“Hold. May be a few minutes while we find her.”

There were clicks and whirs and more clicks, then the line went quiet. “Shaw.”

“Kendra.”

“Lieutenant.”

“You’re not alone?”

“No.”

“Can you talk?”

Kendra sighed. “I’m right in the middle of something with the Admiral. Can I call you back in an hour?”

“Sure.”

“An hour.”

The line was quiet again for a moment, and she began to think Kendra had hung up. “Kendra?”

“Yes?”

“I miss you.”

There were muffled voices and then Kendra was back, almost whispering. “I gotta go.”

Three hours later, Kara was asleep when her phone rang. “H’lo?”

“Kara.”

“Kendra! Gods. I’m sorry. I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“I’m sorry, too. It’s like the woman knew I had a personal call to make. She kept coming up with crap for me to do. I think her XO figured it out, though, because he pulled her away with some excuse about dinner.”

“I’ve missed talking to you.”

“I hate being apart like this. I’ve got R&R coming up. Six weeks. You wanna go somewhere?”

“Can’t. I’ve got flight practicals for my students. Could you come here?”

“I’ll have to stop for a couple of days to see my mother, but then I’ll come to you.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
